


Between a Wall and a Hard Place

by dragonfire1603



Series: Kmeme fills [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: It has its advantages that Travis likes to work out.Written in response to a critical kink meme prompt.





	Between a Wall and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> Written for this kmeme prompt:
> 
> _"Travis holding Matt up against a wall, Matt's legs around Travis' waist, any degree of making out/having sex."_

It was easy to let Travis take control. To let him pull Matt towards the bedroom. To let him slowly remove Matt's clothing, tracing over every newly exposed body part with a reverence that made Matt blush. To let him kiss him, first slowly and tenderly, almost as if he was afraid of startling Matt, but quickly getting more daring as Matt responded in kind. To let him crowd him backwards until Matt's back hit the bedroom wall while both their hands were exploring each other.

At some point there was the sound of a bottle cap snapping open and soon after slick fingers were trailing behind him, starting to open him up carefully. Matt moaned into the kiss, unwilling to break it just now. When he started pushing back onto the fingers after a while, they were quickly removed, earning Travis a low noise of protest that was quickly soothed by more kisses. 

A short while later, Travis pulled away from him a bit and suddenly hoisted him up, Matt reflexively wrapping his legs around Travis’ waist while clinging to his shoulders. His fear of falling was unfounded, though, as Travis held him securely in his arms with Matt's back leaning against the wall. 

“This is extremely hot but you don’t have to—”

“I want to. And Laura likes this, I think you’ll like it too,” Travis interrupted with that typical gleam in his eyes.

“I’m heavier than her, though,” Matt pointed out as Travis started kissing and nibbling along the side of his neck.

“Not by much. Shut up now and let me take care of you for once,” Travis said against his neck, his hot breath making Matt shiver.

Matt gave in with a faux grumble and wound a hand into Travis’ hair, pulling him closer. Travis took another small step forward, pinning Matt to the wall with his body which allowed him to adjust his hold, so that he only had to use one arm to keep Matt held aloft. The new position also pressed them chest to chest, Travis feeling Matt’s rapid heartbeat right next to his own now.

Travis let his now free hand trail along Matt’s side, moving it slowly down towards his ass. He grabbed a cheek and massaged it for a moment before moving two fingers between them. Matt was still slick and relaxed as Travis pushed them into him, rocking back into his hand almost reflexively. Travis thrust them into him a few more times before he removed them, smearing the excess lube onto his cock while Matt wrapped his arms around Travis’ neck, holding onto him more tightly.

“Ready?” Travis asked, right by Matt’s ear. As he felt Matt’s answering nod against his shoulder, he let Matt slowly sink down while he held his cock steady. Travis heard Matt's sharp intake of breath as the head of Travis' cock slipped into him. Travis held him still while he stroked calmingly over Matt's side.

"Relax," Travis said softly. Matt was incredibly tight around him and it took some willpower to not just slam into him right then. 

"You're bigger than the toys Marisha likes to put in me," Matt answered, breathing laboredly.

"Deep breaths, you'll get used to it quickly," Travis instructed, while his mind lingered for a moment on the mental image of Matt bent over the side of a couch, squirming as Marisha fucked him with a dildo. Maybe it was even a strap-on and wouldn't that be a lovely picture? Meanwhile, Matt tried his best to follow Travis instructions and gradually started to relax around him.

"That's it, just like that," Travis said after a few moments. At Matt's next deep intake of breath Travis let him sink down another inch and Matt let out a surprised, almost soundless _'oh'_.

"Okay?" Travis asked, worried that he'd gone too far, too quickly.

"Yeah, I'm good. This is good," Matt answered softly as he started started tracing his lips over Travis' neck and shoulder. Encouraged Travis slowly let him slide down further until his cock was fully buried in Matt.

Travis pulled back a bit to get a better look at Matt, who in turn leaned backwards to rest his head against the wall, his mouth slightly parted and panting softly.

"Gorgeous little master," Travis whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Matt turned his head to the side a bit, almost as if to hide from Travis' gaze but Travis didn't let him, instead leaning forward quickly to catch his lips in a kiss. Matt relaxed into the kiss quickly, kissing back with enthusiasm, as his hands found their way into Travis' hair. Travis deepened the kiss gradually until they were both breathing heavily and Matt had completely mussed up Travis' hair with his fingers.

Travis pulled back slowly and leaned his forehead against Matt's.

"You feel so good, I need to move," he said softly against Matt's lips. "Can I?"

"Please," Matt mouthed back.

Travis shifted his hold slightly to hold Matt more securely before he bent his knees, pulling out of Matt in the process. He stopped before his cock could slip out completely and pushed into Matt again. He was still deliciously tight but not as vise-like as before. Matt breathed a soft sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as Travis' cock brushed against his prostate.

"Here?" Travis asked as he made a short, quick thrust, trying to hit the same spot. This time Matt moaned and clung to Travis, digging his nails into his back almost painfully.

"Seems like it," Travis grinned. 

He started moving in a more regular pattern, trying to hit the spot on every thrust. Matt was quickly reduced to panting and moaning as Travis continued pushing into him. Suddenly Matt slung an arm around Travis' neck and pulled him close again, their lips mashing together gracelessly, before Matt turned it into a needy, breathless kiss. Travis felt himself getting closer to orgasm as well and sped up his rhythm, Matt bouncing up and down a bit from the strength of his thrusts now, forcing him to break their kiss, instead leaning his head back against the wall with a soft thud. His eyes fluttered closed at a particularly deep thrust and his mouth fell open, letting out an almost soundless moan. He was a beautiful sight to behold right now, almost rivaling Laura when she was completely blissed out. Almost.

Travis reached between them, taking a hold of Matt's cock and finding it wet with precome. 

"You're absolutely dripping for me, little master. You're gonna come soon, aren't you?" Travis panted as he closed his fist around it, making Matt gasp. He was obviously torn between bucking up into Travis' hand and rocking back into his thrusts as he nodded his answer. Travis took pity on him and started moving his hand in sync with his thrusts. 

It took no time at all until Matt's breaths sped up and he was suddenly tightening around Travis as his orgasm caught up with him. Travis stroked him through it and sank into him one more time, Matt's spasming walls almost milking his orgasm out of him. Travis' knees buckled under him as he came but he just barely managed to stabilize himself with a hand against the wall. 

Travis leaned his forehead against Matt's again as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"That was…" Matt started after a few moments of silence before words seemed to fail him. 

"Good, I hope," Travis said, as he wrapped both arms around Matt again, walking slowly away from the wall and towards the bed. When he reached the end of it, he carefully laid Matt on the mattress before following him down, still connected with him.

"Better than good," Matt answered smiling as Travis moved on top of him, placing his forearms to either side of his head to prop up his weight as he leaned down to kiss him again. They met for a few slow, lazy kisses before Travis let himself fall down on the mattress next to Matt, his softening cock slipping out of him in the process.

"I'm glad," Travis said as he laid an arm around him. Matt turned to him and settled his head more comfortably on his shoulder as he looked at him, contented smile still on his face. They would have to get up at some point to clean themselves up but for now they were happy to just rest and enjoy this rare, little pocket of peace in their turbulent lives.


End file.
